Fall of the Guardians
by djpes
Summary: scenes from the Jedi temple attack and from order 66
1. Chapter 1

Anakin Skywalker walked up the the steeps of the Jedi temple with the 501st legion the most well trained clones in the whole Republic they had one mission at was to eliminate every single Jedi in the temple as Skywalker stepped on the last step he heard a soft like voice in his head "Dont do this there your family"said the light voice but was soon replaced by a much darker voice

"Padma and the baby are are family the Jedi deserved to die"said The darker voice which made Anakin shiver but the voice was right he couldn't let Padma die he be lost with out her he know what need to be done as he got closer to the front gate a lone Jedi came out Anakin recognized the Jedi as Master Jurokk and gatekeeper he was middle aged human with no hair and a tattoo on the right side of his face and was one of the few master to welcome Anakin in to the order with open arms

"Stay here i will deal with this"said Anakin to his commander

"Yes sir"said The commander as he gave a single for the rest of the clones Anakin walked up to the gate were Master Jurokk was standing

"Anakin what happened? where are the masters?"asked Master Jurokk hoping at master Windu were ok

"Were is Shaak Ti?"asked Anakin ignoring the Master questions as took his lightsaber in his hands

"In the meditation chambers we felt something happen in the force something awful she searching the force in deep meditation trying to get some feel on whats going on ... somethings happened hasn't it"said Master Jurokk he then saw the thousands of clone troopers standing behind Skywalker

"Anakin what going on? Something happened something horrible how bad is it"Master Jurokk questions were cut off as Anakin ignited his lightsaber under Master Jurokk chin

"You have no idea"said Anakin staring at the master seeing the hurt and confusing Anakin pulled out his lightsaber making Jurokk body fall to the ground smoke come out of where his lightsaber had been seconds ago Anakin turned to his commander "We are going inside do not attack in tell i saw so"said Anakin

"Yes Sir"said The commander as they started to march to the gate

* * *

><p>Inside the temple Jedi Master Norki a female Rodian with dark green skin and wore light brown robes like most Jedi she was preparing the Jedi for attack after she had felt a death of Jedi just outside the doors she look around there were only 5 knights and 3 padawans here a alone with a group of about eight younglings "Younglings go hid in the training room"ordered Master Norki<p>

"Yes Master"said The younglings running in to the training room and sealing the door behind them Master then turned to the padawans as she felt the darkness approach them

"Padawans stay with me"said Master Norki

"Yes Master"said her own padawan a human male with light blond hair with a braid on the right side of his face just he was finished speaking the doors blow open to revel Anakin skywalker and a large number of clones at his back which shocked all the Jedi

"Kill them all"shouted Anakin skywalker as the clones started to shoot the Jedi quickly ignited there lightsabers and fought back Master Norki jump in to a middle of some clones and started to cut them down while the padawans deflected the shots after taking down a number of clones they had lost three knights to blaster fire of the clones

Master Norki turned to her right to see Anakin skywalker cut down a young knight she force jumped next to Skywalker and lift her lightsaber to attack but was blocked by his lightsaber "Anakin why are you doing this"said Norki blocking attack to her head

"I have to the Jedi are traitors"said Anakin entering a saber lock with the master

"Then what dose at make you then"said Master Norki force pushing Anakin to break the saber lock the duel want on for 10 minutes before Anakin get his opening kick Master Norki in the stomach make bend over but before Anakin could give the deadly blow another lightsaber appeared stopping his attack

"I wont let you hurt my Master"said the Padawan given his master a enough time to recover the duel want on in tell Anakin stabbed the padawan in the chest kill him

"Nooo"shouted Master Norki swing to attack skywalker but he blocked the attack and cut her throw her shoulder with which made her drop her lightsaber on the floor

"Time to die Jedi"said Anakin

"I welcome death"said Master Norki as Anakin cut off her head he look up to see at the clones had killed the remain Jedi the clone commander walked up to him

"Sir all the Jedi in the enter are dead"said the clone commander

"Not all of them"said Anakin walked over to the training room when he opened the door he saw eight younglings standing there all of them had there training lightsabers in here hands ready to defend there self

"You pay for what you done"said a youngling around the age of ten running forward but was stopped when Anakin shot force lighting at them kill all but two younglings who had been standing in the back they charged forward but were killed by the more powerful Anakin

"Sir what are your orders?"asked the Commander looking at the mess the sith at caused

"We are going the archives"said Anakin walking out of the training room ready to kill other Jedi

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Jedi master Ki-Adi-Munid sat in his room meditation on board a star destroyer heading towards the planet Mygeeto were a battle was going on for control for the planet the separatist had manged to get control of the space around Mygeeto so the Jedi council had sent him to lead there forces there Ki-Adi-Munid was brought out of meditation by a knock on the door "Come in"saidKi Munid as the door open to show a clone commander

"General we have just about to jump out of hyper space and the Admiral is requisition you on the bridge"said The clone commander who was wearing phase 3 armor with red markings on it

"Very well Bacara let go"said Ki-Adi-Munid get up off the floor and walking over to the door and down the hall with each other they were almost to the bridge when Ki Munid spotted some members of the 501st legion walking down a hall way Bacara seemed to guess what his general was think

"Sir the 501st are hear to do a mission a not sure what it is i don't have the rank to know"said Bacara earning a nod from Ki Munid

"I know but they don't fit in to the command they have different reasons than we do"said Ki Munid shaking his head "Anyway let get the bridge"add Ki Munid walking towards the bridge

"Yes Sir"said Bacara following his general in to the bridge where they found the Admiral hunched over a holo table showing the enemy ships were the Admiral was an old human with white and pale skin

"Admiral what are we up against?"asked Ki Munid looking at the holo table

"The separatist blockade as 9 frigates and one dreadnought right in the middle of it we are going to need to destroy at last half of the ships to get are transport ships throw"said Admiral with a thoughtful look

"I shall lead the fighters to attack the ships while you concerted all your fire on the command ship once the command ship is taking out the rest of the ships will panic making easier to destroy them"said Ki Munid

"That should work"said the Admiral earning a nod from Bacara

"Bacara i will met you on the planet once the battle is done"said Ki Munid rushing out of the bridge and down to the hanger were the clone pilots were ready he quickly jump in to his star fighter once the ships were out of hyperspace Ki munid and the other pilots came flooding out and want to work it wasn't long in tell all the ships were destroyed and Ki Munid was on the planet

"Good to see you in one piece sir"said Bacara with a smile as Ki Munid steeped out of his fighter and had a look around to see the transports unloading troopers and AT-TE

"Good to see you in one piece to what is the enemy location?"asked Ki Munid

"The troops at were all ready on the planet have manged to the droids back to a near by city but are having trouble crossing the bridge to the city"said Bacara

"Then it get over at bridge"said Ki Munid leading the his forces to the bridge were some clones were all ready fighting Ki Munid jumped on to the bridge and started to cut down droids with his blue lightsaber while Bacara and the rest of clones shot the droids after half an hour of fight near side had gained any ground

"We need to rush forward"said Ki munid behind some rubble with Bacara and 20 other clones

"Yes Sir"said Bacara Ki Munid nodded and rushed out of the rubble and started to deflected shots back in to the droids Bacara was about to follow but heard his com beeping he answered it to see supreme chancellor palpatine wearing a dark clock and a burned face

"Commander execute order 66"said supreme chancellor palpatine Bacara was shocked order 66 was for if the Jedi ever tried to overthrow the republic then anger filled him Ki Munid was a council member so he would have involved with it

"Yes my Lord"said Bacara turning off his com and telling the other clones the orders and ran out of the rubble in time to see Ki Munid call to them to hurry up but they stopped and amid there blasters at a shocked Ki Munid

"_What are they doing"_thought Ki Munid but his thoughts were cut off as the clones opening fired on him he quickly deflected the shots he sent one back in to a clone hitting him in his chest Ki munid took down another clone before a blaster shot got throw and hit him in the arm making him miss the next shot at hit in the chest and another in the head making his body fall down dead

"He dead keep moving"barked Bacara steeping over Ki munid body and kept on fighting

* * *

><p><strong>please review <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Jedi master Jocasta Nu was sitting at her desk in her office when she felt something happened in the force it was filled with pain and anger she was about to reach out in to the force to find the reason when the alarm want off saying at the temple was under attack she was shocked but forced it out of her mind and steeped out in to the Archives to see some other Jedi next to the door ready to defend the Archives Jocasta walked up to a young Zabrak Jedi

"Knight who is attacking us?"asked Jocasta Nu

"By the clones Master Jocasta they turned on us"said the young Zabrak knight if the news had shocked Jocasta you couldn't tell by her face it remind a clam

"Then we must ready are self to hold them off gather all the knights and masters we will hold them next to the door to stop them from getting to far in to the archives"said Jocasta earning a nod from the knight as he want to tell the other knights and master the orders Jocasta turned to see a young female human padawan with light red hair and blue eyes "padawn come here"ordered Jocasta

"Yes master"said the padawan jogging over

"I need you to find any other padawans and hid the study hall you should be safe there but be on alert just in case"said Jocasta given encouraging smile

"Yes Master"said the padawan running off deep in to the archives Jocasta ready her self for attack as she felt the clones get closer and closer

"Ready your self's"Ordered Jocasta as the doors blow open and clones quickly rushed in fire on the Jedi Jocasta ignited her blue lightsaber and deflected a shot back in to a clone then sprinted at the clones cutting them down the fight want on for 20 minutes only Jocasta the young Zabrak knight and another Jedi Jocasta used the force to lift a table and throw it at the door to block the clones path and given her a chance to rest

"There to many of them"said the young Zebrak keeping his green lightsaber up just in cause

"We still need to try and hold them"said Jocasta but she cut her self off as she felt someone dark approaching she ducked as the table blocking the door flow inwards but missed all three Jedi and at the door steeped Skywalker Jocasta could feel the darkness coming off him so could the other to Jedi

"Ah Master Jocasta i know i would find you trying to defend your praise archives"said Skywalker with a cruel laugh

"Skywalker i will not let your take a "said Jocasta but was cut off as she felt something pressing on her throat and was lifted in to the air then she felt her body fly forwards and was impaled by Skywakers blade and throw her lifeless body to the right

"You'll wont get away with this"said the young Zebrak as he and the other Jedi rushed forward both Jedi fought as hard as they could but the other Jedi was killed when he was to slow to block attack to the chest leaving the Zebrek to face Skywalker on his own

"You wont win Jedi"said Skywalker

"I wont give up "shouted the Zebrak using all this force but was killed as Skywalker stabbed him in the stomach his body fall lifeless to the floor as Skywalker walked deeper in to the archives

* * *

><p>Maria sat in the study hall she had manged to find three other padawans now they were hiding they had all felt the death of the Jedi in the archives<p>

"What are going to do?"asked a female Bith earning blank looks from the other two Maria was about to reply when to door opened to show skywalker all four padawans felt the darkness from Skywalker all four of them ignited there lightsabers

"You children cant defeat me"said Skywalker which made a Kel Dor rush forward to kill Skywalker but he was killed when Skywalker cut off his head Maria and the other tow started to fight Skywalker 5 minutes later Maria was only padawan standing

"If i die then it will be as a Jedi"said Maria rushing forward but was force pushed at a wall knocking her out

"Commander tell the troopers to spreed throw the temple"said Skywalker leaving the room

* * *

><p><strong>Please review <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The bear clan was sitting in the one of the gardens on the ground floor of the temple the masters had sent them here to learn about plants and other life forms they were all talking and laughing in tell J.K a human male with brownhunched over like he was in pain "J.k you alright?"asked Ashla rushing over to her friend

"There so many dying"said J.K since he was the strongest in the force he had felt it first the other younglings gave him a confused look but quickly changed when they felt it too

"The temple must be under attack we need to get somewhere safe"said Liam a human male with brown hair taking a leadership role earning nods from the other younglings they walked out of the garden and in to the hall they couldn't see anyone but they could hear the sound of blaster fire and the sound of lightsabers defecting them the younglings stood still trying to figure out where to go but suddenly a group of clones appeared at the end of the hall way they rises there blasters at them

"What are they doing?"asked J.K turning on his training lightsaber as the other younglings did the same as the clones opened fired on them the younglings skilfully defected the shots back in to the clones but for every one they took down two more would take his place

"We need to get out of the hallway"said Liam defecting a shot back in to a clone

"There a training room at the other end we could lock are self's in " suggested Ashla earning nods from the others they started to sprint down the hall but at left them open for attack the clones took advantage of this and shoot at them they managed to take out five younglings but they kept running just as they open the door chain got shot twice in the back he was dead before he hit the ground

"Chain"Shouted Ashla but was pulled through the door and locked it there was only four of them left Ashla Liam J.K and Mari a human female with black hair and brown eyes

"What are we going to do at door won't hold for long"said Mari when they heard banging at the door Laim quickly had a look of his surroundings there were some training droids and there was a balcony with a vent

"Alright here what were going to do J.K and Mari you two reprogram those droids to attack the clones while me and Ashla try to get at vent open"said Laim force jumping up to the balcony with Ashla it didn't take long for them to git it open and they were joined by J.K and Mari

"We reprogrammed the droids it should keep the clones distracted for a bit"said Mari just as she finished her sentence the clones broke through the door and were attacked by the droids who put up quick a fight

"Quickly through the vent " ordered Laim the other three ran in to the vent Laim want last and shut the vent door just as the last droid fell they kept wondering around the vent in tell they came to another door when they opened it and steeped out of the vent and in to the ally near the temple

"We should stay here in tell the attack over " suggested J.K

"Yeah good idea"said Laim

* * *

><p>please review<p> 


End file.
